Soo Jin's K-Drama that Originated from Korea
by Aloha-Kimchi
Summary: Im Yong Soo, a 21 year old Korean man, finds nothing in the world pleasant. His family is tearing apart, his Landlord is threatening to shoot him if he doesn't pay soon, and he is trying to land a job in a prominent business out of his league. This all changes when he sees 22 year old Violet Nguyen, a woman who came from Vietnam to Korea to start a new life, with no interest in lov


Im Yong Soo gingerly poked his kimchi. Kimchi was his favorite food, and he would rather die, than go without it for the rest of his life, but tonight was different. He was visiting his family. He never usually came to visit them, but he had to ask them a favor.

He wanted money to open a bookstore up.

Yong Soo was pretty uncomfortable asking them for money, because he never kept in touch with them. Sure, he loved his family, but he was doing other stuff a usual 21-year old man would do.

It was really uncomfortable for him to ask them for money.

"Yong Soo," his Aunt said, breaking the silence, "Why aren't you eating your Kimchi?" The rest of his family stopped eating, and looked expectantly at Yong Soo for an answer. Yong Soo sunk into his chair, trying to escape his fate. However, the expectant looks of his family gave him no choice but to answer.

"I-I'm just not hungry, imo," he lied. His aunt shook her head, and studied her bowl of rice.

"Yong Soo, what's wrong?" she said, not looking at him, "You always eat the kimchi first."

He fidgeted in his chair, still slunked not making eye contact with anyone. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Did you find a girl, Oppa~?" teased Soo Jin, Yong Soo's little sister. Yong Soo blushed, and shook his head.

"N-no!" he stuttered, "It's not l-like that, Soo Jin!" His family laughed at his reaction, and continued teasing him.

His eldest uncle came and slapped Yong Soo's back, bellowing a loud (And quite annoying) laugh. "You finally found a girl, huh, Yong Soo?" He looked at his younger brother, Kyung Se, and smirked at him, "He gets his good looks from me, baby~!"

Yong Soo's other uncle, Kyung Se, tightened his face with rage, "At least he's got my smarts, who knows how he would have been like if he had your brain!" he yelled. Kyung Se had a very short temper when it came to his older brother.

"Aw~ Kyung Se, don't be so jealous that you're not as handsome as me, baby~!" his uncle teased. Kyung Se threw his chopsticks at Yong Soo's uncle, who amazingly caught them.

Their faces grew dark, and they stared at each other.

Yong Soo's aunt sighed, "Not again, guys, I want to eat dinner as a whole family." The two older men didn't listen, and kept on staring.

Yong Soo's aunt swallowed the rice in her mouth, and looked up at the two middle-aged men. Her mouth twitched down to form a frown.

Soo Jin motioned at Yong Soo to get out of the room. He nodded; as this happened a lot in his family, and followed her outside quietly to the courtyard. They sat down on the bench, which was nothing more than a low square table meant for sitting on. There was nothing else to do but wait for the trio to finish.

Yong Soo sighed, and breathed the cold October air in. He was glad he had brought his blue jacket with him outside. He looked over to Soo Jin, who was shivering in her thin clothing. Her thin summer clothes.

"Why are you wearing those summer clothes, Soo Jin?" he asked, and she shook her head, shivering.

"I-I wasn't c-cold inside, Oppa." she said, her teeth chattering.

Yong Soo took off his blue jacket, and gave it to Soo Jin. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the commotion going on inside.

"Naega mwolago haess-eo?!" yelled Kyung Mi, and a clanking noise was heard; it was probably something thrown by her.

"What did I just tell you two?!" she repeated in English, and threw something else at them, this time, it was softer, and made less of a noise.

"Just like the old times, huh?" Yong Soo chuckled, and looked over to Soo Jin, whose face was solemn. Yong Soo chuckled awkwardly again, and nudged her, "It's like the old times again, huh?" he said to her. Soo Jin looked up at him, and forced a smile on her face, "Yes, it is." Yong Soo flashed a fake smile back at her.

There was an awkward silence, for a while, until Soo Jin pointed to the cloud-clogged sky.

"The night is beautiful, isn't it, Oppa?" commented Soo Jin, leaning on her brother's shoulder, lowering her arm.

"Cut the crap, and tell me what's wrong, Soo Jin."

Soo Jin flinched at her brother's sudden change of tone, and slowly turned to look at him. Yong Soo was shocked to see his little sister's eyes about to burst with tears. Soo Jin tried to choke back her tears, but it was useless; her tears were falling, one by one.

Yong Soo pulled his sister to him, placing his chin on the top of her head. "There, there," he coaxed, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Soo Jin let all of her tears flow out, opening up the bottle of emotions she had kept bottled all this time.

Yong Soo thought of many reasons why his sister was crying.

Was it because of school? No, she had many friends there, and even if they did fight, they would make up soon.

Boy Troubles? Yong Soo rejected this idea out of his head, not because he couldn't believe it, but because he _didn't_ want to believe it. The day where Soo Jin had a boyfriend was the day that there would be one less boy on this Earth.

School Work? Soo Jin was a bright student, and even if she was having trouble, he could always ask Kyung Se or Kyung Mi.

There was one last possibility, and Yong Soo wanted to avoid this topic as long as he could, but he had to ask them about this.

Later, Soo Jin stopped sobbing, and Yong Soo looked down at her, only to see that she had cried herself to sleep. Yong Soo sighed, and brushed her bangs out of her face. Whatever was troubling his precious younger sister had to carefully carried her to her bedroom at the end of the house.

He went to the dining area, and peeked inside. Kyung Se and Hyung Soo were cleaning up the broken pieces of plates, with red bumps on their face. Kyung Mi was sitting, unscathed, in front of them, sipping tea, on a chair.

Kyung Mi was the first to notice him, "Oh, there you are, Yong Soo." she said, matter-of-factly, like nothing had happened. Kyung Se and Hyung Soo looked up and smiled at him. It was like the good old days.

The good old days, Yong Soo thought.

The good old days never had Soo Jin crying.

The good old days were over.

The time was now, he thought.

"Why isn't Mi Sol here?" Yong Soo asked.

Kyung Mi spilled her tea, and soaked Kyung Se, who in turn stood up, and started running around, trying to cool himself off, and tripped over Hyung Soo who caught Kyung Se a second too slow, and fell on a plate full of food.

Yong Soo could only stare in fascination, these were his caretakers, the ones who took care of him and Soo Jin when their mother died, and left them in the care of Kyung Mi. If they reacted to a question like this, how was he going to ask for some money to open up the Bookstore he had always wanted?

xXx

After the trio cleaned themselves up, they all sat down in the living room, with Hyung Soo on the "Boss Chair" as they liked to call it. The threesome had drunk their tea, waiting for Yong Soo to speak.

"S-so, what about..." started Yong Soo, "Mi Sol?" This time, Kyung Mi did NOT spill her tea on Kyung Se, and answered.

"She ran away, Yong Soo." She said, sipping some more tea, as if it was a fact known to the world.

"I know she ran away, Imo," he said, "But why?" pushed Yong Soo.

No one answered for a while, until Kyung Se spoke up.

"It's a long story, Yong Soo," he sighed, "We'll tell you tomorrow." and he stood up, going to his room.

"NO!" yelled Yong Soo, Kyung Se flinched, surprised at Yong Soo's outburst. He turned around to face Yong Soo, as he knew there was no way out of this.

Yong Soo was baffled at the fact that he had spoken out at his uncle. However, he had to keep going. He had to know why Mi Sol left. He had to know why Soo Jin cried like that.

"Sit down, and tell me what happened to Mi Sol." he ordered, pointing to the chair Kyung Se had risen from. Kyung Se obediently sat down.

"It's going to be a long night." Kyung Mi sighed, and she began.

xXx

May 16th, 2012

"It was a beautiful day, with the flowers all in bloom, the sky blue with wisps of clouds hanging about. The winds were soft, so the yellow dust from China didn't pollute the air. We were going to your mother's grave, Yong Soo. It was her birthday, and the day she had died after all.

Hyung Soo and Kyung Se carried the offerings up the hill to the burial site. Soo Jin and I followed afterwards. Mi Sol said she had forgotten something in the car, and that she would catch up with us later.

We reached the burial site, and set up the offerings. Mi Sol still didn't come up, and we waited for her. We sent Hyung Soo down to get her, but when he came back...

"S-she's gone!" Hyung Soo screamed, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Tears were flowing down his usually annoyingly smiling face.

**H-hey! I wasn't crying, da ze!**

Shut up, Hyung Soo, I'm telling the story.

He was crying so much that he couldn't speak, so Kyung Se read the paper from Hyung Soo's hand.

It was a note from Mi Sol:

I am gone, it said, do not try to find me, as I do not want to see you all again.

I have found someone else that cares for me, and I will be living with them from now on.

One more thing, I hate you all.

- Im Mi Sol.

This is the last we've heard from her, but not the last time we would hear of her.

A few weeks later, Kyung Se went over to take out some money from the bank. Soo Jin needed some new clothes for school.

"Excuse me sir," the banker said, "T-there is no money left in your account."

"W-what?!" asked Kyung Se, "H-how is that possible, we didn't take any money out!"

"U-um, a person named 'Im Mi Sol' recently withdrew all the money from your account." said the banker, clicking on her mouse rapidly.

Mi Sol had not only left us, but she took all of our money from the bank too. We haven't been able to get it all back yet."

xXx

"Is that why you moved to this house?" asked Yong Soo. Kyung Mi nodded.

"Kyung Se has a job, but that's not enough, if we want to send Soo Jin to the private school." explained Kyung Mi, "Hyung Soo is doing odd jobs, but that's only tips and such."

Kyung Mi sighed, and looked away, "A-and it's hard for me to find a job... due to my position now."

Yong Soo understood what she was referring to; it was the day his mother died. Kyung Mi was with her, and was accused by Yong Soo's father of killing his mother. Yong Soo's father was a wealthy man, a business person in a prominent company. His father was found dead later, hanging from a noose, with a note pinned on his shirt.

I killed her.

Kyung Mi's charges were lifted; however, since Yong Soo's father was an important man, Kyung Mi was unable to find a career in the field she had worked hard during college.

xXx

"So, you see..." started Hyung Soo, "We're dirt poor!" and he bellowed a loud laugh that shook the unstable room.

"Shut up, you'll wake Soo Jin." said Kyung Mi, sipping her tea, like nothing had happened.

Kyung Se leaned forward, and grabbed a cracker from the table, "So, why did you come here, Yong Soo?" he asked, "It's not like you to visit without reason."

Yong Soo stiffened, how was he supposed to tell them that he wanted to open a bookstore? They needed money, and opening a bookstore would not get them enough. It would only waste it.

The expectant looks from his family made him sweat; he couldn't tell them that! What was he going to do?

"Well, Yong Soo," said Kyung Mi, "What did you want to tell us?"

Yong Soo swallowed, and he answered.

"I'm going to apply for work to AP Entertainment."

...

...

"Like Father, like Son, eh?"

* * *

a/n: Well, here it is, my first multi-chaptered fic. Mansae.


End file.
